deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a Pokémon from the eponymous video game series. It appeared in the 63rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mewtwo VS Shadow, where it fought against returning combatant, Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Mewtwo was voiced by Chris Niosi (Kirbopher). Mewtwo also unofficially made its first appearance in the joke Death Battle; "Vegeta vs Mewtwo?", where it "confronted" Vegeta. Bio Mewtwo was the result of a horrific DNA scientific experiment by Team Rocket's top scientist. Designed from an embryo of a pregnant Mew, Mewtwo was created to become the world's strongest Pokémon; however, Mewtwo turned on its creators and murdered everyone in the lab, making its escape. As a living creature, Mewtwo has a savage heart, and because of its altered genetics, all it can think about is defeating anything in its way; regardless of Pokémon or human. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'07" | 200.6 cm * Weight: 269 lbs | 122kg * Type: Psychic * Abilities ** Pressure: Forces foes to exert more energy ** Unnerve: Stops foes from eating * Birthday: February 6 * Cloned from Mew's DNA * Enjoys racing bird Pokémon * Appears on real world currency Moveset * Psychic * Psycho Cut * Shadow Ball * Counter * Recover ** Heals 50% of maximum health * Psystrike * Aura Sphere * Hyper Beam ** Requires a brief rest after use * Recover ** Heals 50% of maximum health * Power Swap and Guard Swap ** Swaps offense & defense stats with foe * Disable ** Renders one of the foe's moves unusable * Safeguard ** Prevents status ailments * Psych Up ** Copies and changes made to opponent's stats. *Barrier ** Increases defense Mega Mewtwo Y * Height: 4'11" | 150 cm * Weight: 72.8 lbs | 33 kg * Type: Psychic * New Ability: Insomnia ** Prevents affliction by Sleep and Yawn * Increases attack, special attack, special defense & speed. Feats * Flew in space * Tanked Fire Blast from Red's Charizard * Defeated Deoxys, Articuno, & Giovanni * Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun * Created a planet-destroying storm * Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake * Caught Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam * Erased dozens of memories at once * Sliced a building in half with a spoon Death Battle Quotes * You are not welcome here, leave this place. * I know not its name, but it is black, red, and very annoying. * Another gem? What's he doing? * I must know! * No! * Too...much... * Not this time... * Sayonara. One Minute Melee Mewtwo appeared in the 11th episode of One Minute Melee, where it fought against Frieza from Dragon Ball Z and lost. It also appeared in a Shadaloo Test Tube in M. Bison vs. God Rugal. Mewtwo will reappear for an episode in Season 5, presumably to fight against Frieza again. Gallery Mewtwo (SSB4).png|Mewtwo as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U Mega Mewtwo Y.png|Mega Mewtwo Y File:MewTwo(Movie_one).png|Mewtwo as it appears in Pokémon: The First Movie Mewtwo Spoon.png|Mewtwo as it appears in Pokémon Adventures maxresdefault (1).jpg|Mewtwo in Pokémon Movie 16 Pokemon-Origins-4.jpg|Mewtwo in Pokémon Origins Mewtwo_(Pokkén_Tournament).png|Mewtwo as it appears in Pokkén Tournament Mewtwo Sprite (VS Vegeta).png|Mewtwo's sprite used in Vegeta VS Mewtwo? Mewtwo Sprite (Mewtwo VS Shadow).gif|Mewtwo's sprite used in Mewtwo VS Shadow Red & Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo & Red in the Pokemon Manga Mewtwo OMM sprite.PNG|Mewtwo' sprite used in One Minute Melee Mega Mewtwo Y Sprite.png|Mega Mewtwo Y's sprite used in Mewtwo VS Shadow Trivia * Mewtwo was the fifth Pokémon to appear in Death Battle, after Pikachu, Charizard (Who was a combatant in Death Battle twice), Blastoise, and Venusaur with the next one being Lucario. **Mewtwo is also the first Legendary Pokémon to be in Death Battle. **Mewtwo is also the first non-starter Pokémon to be a Death Battle Combatant (as Pikachu was a starter in Pokémon Yellow), with the next one being Lucario. **Mewtwo is the first Pokémon to be in Death Battle to not have an evolutionary line. **Mewtwo is also the first genderless Pokémon to be in Death Battle. **Mewtwo is also the second Pokémon to win a Death Battle, with the first being Blastoise. However, it is the first one to win against a non-Pokemon character and the first Pokémon character to win a 1v1 fight. *Mewtwo is the strongest Pokémon combatant thus far. *Mewtwo is the first genderless combatant to be featured on Death Battle. **The Terminator, Mega Man, and Astro Boy are all technically genderless, but their AI identifies as male, and they use male pronouns. Agumon and Renamon are technically genderless too, but they are typically referred to as either male or female. * Mewtwo and Venusaur are the tallest Pokémon combatants, both sharing the height of 6'7" (though Venusaur's case is mainly due to the flower on its back). Charizard is the second tallest at 5'07", Blastoise third at 5'03", Lucario fourth at 3'11" and Pikachu last at 1'04". * Mewtwo is the fourth Nintendo character to face off against a Sega character ** It is also the second Nintendo character to defeat a Sega character, the first was Donkey Kong. *Mewtwo is the first combatant to use a spoon as a weapon. *Fans mostly pitted Mewtwo against Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) and Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) but was pitted against Shadow instead. Ben Singer made a chart of why Mewtwo was pitted against Shadow and not Frieza or Silver. References * Mewtwo on Wikipedia * Mewtwo on Bulbapedia * Mewtwo on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Genderless Category:Flying combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Near-Immortals Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists